One
by silvertears44
Summary: Harry got in a fight with Hermione and Ron and left rite after graduation now 3 years later he looks at a article that is for him (actually alot better then the summary) hhr


Harry sat in his kitchen eating his breakfast. He had graduated from Hogwarts four years ago and had gone to deserted island to live a peaceful life. He had had a fight with Hermione and Ron a month before graduation and never patched things up with them so he left still mad and hoping never to speak to them again.

But now was different although he wouldn't admit it to Lupin (Harry lives with Lupin and Tonks who are now married and have a baby boy named James Sirius (a/n I know I love it too)) he truly missed them.

So back to how Harry is sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast waiting for the morning post. He heard a cry from upstairs and got up to go calm James down. Harry went into James's room and picked him he rocked back and forth with the baby in his arms. "You know if I didn't know any better I would have to say that was your son!"

Harry laughed. "You know I would never do that to you to. Hey how much longer until the post gets here?"

"Actually that's why im here its on the kitchen table." Harry handed James over to Lupin (and yes I am well aware that lupin is rather old but I think lupin is only about 37 (in my dreams right) and tonks is only like 32 (too old I know but its my story)) and ran down the stairs he looked at the front cover and saw the headline.

"A Song For Harry"

'Probably a different Harry' Harry thought as he looked at the paper. He saw there was some writing then the song then more writing so he figured he would read it.

_This is a song written by a young man and women to there best friend. The song was written thinking 'how could he leave us' and 'he didn't even apologize'. Then these to young adults looked over the song and felt like breaking down. The true things to be said was 'how could we let him leave us' and 'we didn't even apologize'. They say the true reason they never changed the song was because it was still true to them. They knew that Harry knew all this song is true. _

_Writing this article has made me realize to value your friendship. _

_I was told to say something like a moral or something. But what moral is there. All I really hope is that I don't know where he is I don't think any one does but where ever he is that he sees this article and realizes that his best friends are looking for him and want him back!! _

_The song is called "One". By Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. _

_We are the lost _

_The ones forgotten _

_And this time _

_The future is ours _

_It's in our hands _

_We're the tear in your eyes _

_We're the blood in your veins _

_We're the beat of your hearts _

_We're the sweat on your face _

_We're the ones that you chase _

_We're the promise that you made _

_We're the voice in your head _

_We're the lies that you said _

_We're the kids that you pushed away _

_We are the lost the ones forgotten _

_And this time _

_The future is ours _

_It's in our hands _

_We're the pride in your lives _

_We're the light shining deep in your eyes _

_We're the choice that you made _

_We're the smile your face _

_When you sleep at night _

_We're the best thing you had _

_But you pushed us away _

_We're the kids that you pushed away _

_We're the pain that you feel _

_We're the scars that don't heal_

_We're the tear in your eyes _

_We're the reason you cried _

_We're the voice in your head_

_We're the lies that you said _

_We're the best thing you had _

_But you pushed us away _

_We are the lost the ones forgotten _

_And this time _

_The future is ours _

_It's in our hands _

_The lost the ones forgotten _

_We've got nothing to lose _

_Together we stand up tall _

_We are one _

The end of the song Harry had tears running down his face. He tried to stop them from falling but they just wouldn't stop! The neat thing about the paper is it played this song singing and everything. Harry forgot about the last part of the article and started to read.

_Harry- They miss you a lot I don't know where you are but please go find them. I don't know about you but I was crying and probably the whole Wizarding community that gets this paper is too. Wherever you are I hope you go and see them. And I personally think one needs to see you more then the other! _

Harry sniffed and stood up and ran to James's room to find Remus still in there. "Remus have you read this article?"

"Yes Harry I have." Remus stood up and set the baby in the crib.

"Do you know where they live? Either of them. Please I need to see them!"

"Yes Harry I do know. Here let me write it down." Remus got out some paper then wrote down the address. Harry looked at it. _22 Walthery Avenue (A/N I got that from a senses fail song). _

Harry grabbed his sweatshirt put it on then apparated to outside the house. Harry walked to the door. He stood there for like a minute with his hand in a fist trying to decide if he should. He had already come this far right well then why not just finish it? Harry knocked on the door.

Harry heard footsteps coming toward the door. He took a deep breath as the door was opening.

"O my God" Hermione whispered. Harry was stunned. Hermione's once bushy hair was now in soft curls on her shoulders. She had grown about an inch since he had last seen her. She was beautiful. Harry looked down at the ground then back up at her.

"Hi" Harry smiled a little then was tackled in a huge hug.

"Harry I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Hermione!" They stayed like that until Harry heard hr crying. "Hey why are you crying.

"I missed you so much. Never leave again." Harry put his head where her neck and shoulder connected.

"I won't"

Harry pulled away from Hermione looking her in the eyes. He leaned in and gave her a sort sweet kiss on the lips. Hermione smiled then pulled him in for a hug.

Harry and Hermione heard a _pop_ coming from the kitchen. "Hey Hermione you haven't had a call or a...." Ron stopped talking when he saw Harry.

"Hey Ron" Ron smiled then gave Harry a hug.

"Missed you Harry."

"Missed you too Ron." Harry pulled away from Ron. "Guys I'm really sorry. For everything."

"We're sorry too." Harry smiled then they had a group hug.

"O my gosh Hary guess what!"

"What ron?" Harry laughed at the sudden outburst.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Ron yelled. Harry laughed thengave his friend a hug.

"Who's the Lucky gal?"

"Lavender." Ron smiled. "Want to be the best man. Harry nodded and they hugged again.

That night they talked about the last four years and caught up. Ron left earlier then Harry. Harry and Hermione talked and by the end of the night they were a couple.

The next morning the Headline in the paper were "Golden Trio REUNITED" Then there was a picture of the trio in a group hug then coming apart.

The next year Harry was at a wedding reception for his own wedding. He was dancing with his wife Hermione. "Love you Mione"

"Love you too Harry" They smiled the kiss.

"I Told you I would never leave again." Hermione smiled then placed her head on Harry's chest.

a/n wow thats my first one shot but it worx so yeah but um i dont own any characters except james the baby hope you r&r thanx and i really like this so be nice oh yeah and the song is actua;;y by simple plan called the one


End file.
